leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/CCC1: Cynek, The Kinetic Master
Cynek, the Kinetic Master is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Cynek throws his scythe away in an arc which reaches the end of his trajectory after a 1 second delay, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Cynek may activate the ability again at any point to make it return to Cynek, dealing the same damage and interrupting channels to all enemies hit. |description2 = If Cynek does not activate the ability again the scythe will automatically return to Cynek when it reaches the end of it's trajectory. Cynek can move freely once the scythe is thrown. |description3 = Cynek's scythe deals 30% of the damage as extra magic damage to all enemies hit. Additionally, on it's way back it now also stuns the enemy champion for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 800 }} Cynek releases his energies into the ground, knocking all enemies away from the targeted 50 unit area and dealing magic damage to them. |description2 = Cynek now also releases a shockwave around himself and around any allied champions within the target area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = Mana |range = 400 }} Cynek connects himself to an enemy champion creating a leash between the 2 of them, slowing the enemy champion. If the leash is not broken after 2 seconds it detonates, dealing magic damage and suppressing both Cynek and the enemy champion for 1 seconds before switching their locations. The leash can be broken by either reactivating the ability or walking out of range. |description2 = Leash range is increased by 50 and leash deals 50% more damage over the 2 seconds the leash remains. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 450 }} Cynek channels for 0.5 seconds and then fragments the mind of the target enemy champion from it's body. Dealing Magic Damage and causing it to become split apart from it's body. The champion is then knocked out of it's body, becomes unable to attack or cast abilities while becoming untargetable and able to ignore unit and structure collision. It's body, however, is still targetable and contains the champion's health. The champion will only regain the ability to attack or cast abilities once it comes within 150 range of it's body. If it's body is killed the champion will die. |description2 = Besides being knocked out of it's body, the enemy champion loses all effects of items bought, including stat-increases, passive effects and active effects. This does not take away rune or mastery effects. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} CCC * This champion is an entry for the Custom Champion Contest #1 organized by Lykrast. * As you can see, Cynek's E is the 'remade' version of . * I haven't written the lore yet and TBH I am not planning on writing one, but the basic storyline is that Cynek is a mage specialized in the pure kinetic magic that is everywhere around us. * I've made this champion concept when I was very tired so there might be some balancing issues. Please let me know in the comments if you find a typo or balancing issues. Questions are always welcome (of course) Category:Custom champions